


Hysteria

by queenvidalaaa



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Infidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidalaaa/pseuds/queenvidalaaa
Summary: "Jane Seymour left the most impression but she wasn't the only one. So why should I have only one of his subjects, my enemies, if I can have, what has Cromwell claimed? A hundred lovers?"-in which Anne Boleyn really did commit adultery





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *in this AU, George found out about Henry's desire to have Anne removed by accusing her of adultery. He immediately informs Anne.*

"It seems to me that the outcome wouldn't be change, no matter what. Once the king," she said with venom and bitterness dripping over her words. "set his mind to something, he would do anything to achieve it, and make it come true." Both Boleyns know that what she had said the truth. After all, Anne did indeed became Queen because of Henry's desires.

George listened to what his sister is saying, terrified of how she would end her words, her declaration, and how he knew his sister would damn make sure to keep true to it.

"If he wants me dead, if he really is determined enough to believe Suffolk's lies about me being guilty of infidelity, then I might as well make true of his accusations." As Anne said those words, her eyes had a glint of its usual charm that was rarely seen after she caught her beloved husband and his whore embracing. Her eyes were filled determination, lips pulling into a little evil smirk.

She was filled with the euphoric feeling of causing his husband immeasurable amount of hurt; similar to what she experienced, similar to what he put her to, for the last few months of their marriage.

From his insults, pressuring her to birth a son (as if the fault lies to her, as if the fault lies because of her fierce opinions as a woman, as if god would only bless them a son if she was a more placid, more submissive), to him kissing that Seymour whore while she was heavily pregnant with the would be prince of wales, to him desperately seeking a way to have her killed.

"I see no point in continuing to be his most loyal wife; if I would inevitably be a head shorter because of his inability to be loyal to one wife." She said with words laced with so much anger it was nearly impossible for her brother to detect a little bit of hysteria that her words contains.

Despite his fears for what she would do, of her treason, George deeply feels regret that he pushed his dearest, most favorite sister to the arms of the king. He let his ambition become his priority, disregarding the fact that she was in love with Percy and that she would surely end up hurt because she would be hated and seen as the whore who seduced the church's fiercest protector resulting to him turning back to his pope, to his faith, in order to be with her.

Worse though, George knew her sister so well, that was why he was sure Anne wouldn't be able to resist Henry's charm and fall into the endless pit of misery being a fickle king's loyal wife.

And George had known, was sure, from the start that she couldn't possibly be the her husband's only love after they got married, after Henry divorced Catherine and threw the catholic church away.

How you get him is how you lose him, after all.

Anne was experiencing what the Infanta felt, but so so much worse.

"I... Anne, dearest sister, I know that you will make true to your words but don't you think you are blinded by hurt—," George saw anne preparing to rebuke so he hurried to reorganize his words. "But don't you think— that what you're planning is... Impossible, if not extremely Difficult? For whose man would be willing to risk the possibility of committing adultery with the queen?"

Except of Anne making a depressed expression that he expected, he saw her sister's eyes flick with amusement and renewed determination.

"I know a lot of person willing to die to see me fall. So why not take those foolish men with me to hell?"

George thought for a moment. Enemies. Anne would not only be committing adultery to hurt the king, but to also bring down her enemies with her.

It was depressing but brilliant. It was hitting two birds with one stone. It was... An ambitious seduction. And despite it all, he was thrilled.

George then realized something. "Men. You said men?" When he saw her look to him as if he was unintelligent to question her words, he knew, finally understand, her meaning.

Her purpose.

"He had mistresses while I was pregnant. Jane Seymour left the most impression but she was not the only one. So why should I have only one of his subjects, my enemies, if I can have- what has Cromwell claimed?- A hundred lovers?"

George was stunned. It caused Anne to let out a (hysterical) laugh.

"The question, dear brother, should be who will be the first to have the honour of becoming my mistress?"


	2. 1- George's thoughts

After hastily excusing himself, George immediately left his sister's chambers. He felt like his mind was swimming with all that his sister had revealed-

With all the things that his sister plans to do, to commit. He hoped to god and all that is in heaven above him that it wouldn't seem to Anne's ladies-in-waiting that he is very much alike to a prey that was trying to run from his death.

George was sure that he must certainly look at least a little off, he can imagine his face looking a bit pale more than usual, he could almost feel and trace the sweat just above his brows. It must really be a rare sight for the ladies in the outer chambers of her sister: seeing the ever handsome viscount, dressed in all his finery that befits his station as the brother of the queen, sweating like a pig for slaughter.

He swiftly tried to imitate his usually graceful aura when departing. He kept his act until he was a few corridors away from the Queen's chamber.

George felt jittery. He hoped that Anne's outburst was just that. An outburst; an act committed because of her frustrating situation, where she only said all of her plans... threats.. promise (to commit treason, to commit this one selfish act to make true to her husband's words, to commit this one self-righteous act) due to the intense emotions she felt; frustration, anger, sadness, bitterness, hurt, when she discovered that Henry wants her dead.

That the king of England wants her dead; out of his sight, gone forever.

(Out of sight, out of mind..)

That the man she loved for the last ten years of her precious; albeit about-to be-cut-short one if her husband had his way, life wants her to be accused, hanged, killed, for a crime she wouldn't have dared commit.

For she loved him almost as much as he loves himself.

' _But the King loved her too_ ,' George thought. ' _Albeit unexpectedly, albeit fleetingly... Although it wasn't Anne's fault, it wasn't my dear sister turned Queen's fault_ '. George thought to himself while distractedly walking through the castle. For he knows, the whole court knows, the whole England knows, the whole Europe knows, that the king was a fickle man, that Henry Tudor was a fickle man.

And George is quite sure to admit a simple fact to himself. (Only to himself though, for saying it out loud would be treacherous. No matter how true it was.)

The truth was this:

Henry VIII loved his favorite sister. Enough to wait for 7 years; enough to defy his pope; his faith, the world; enough to disregard Catalina; enough to bastardized Mary, who was once his most beloved (only child, not a son not a son not a son) and his pearl.

Henry Tudor loved Anne Boleyn more than he did to any other woman he had known intimately and otherwise. But not enough to rival his love for himself.

(His power, His control, His selfish needs, his his his—)

George was busy with thinking of Anne's... current situation that he didn't notice that he was no longer alone in his walk to the hallways.

"You seem distracted," A voice coming from beside him momentarily surprised George. "And a little tense."

He turned to the familiar voice of the court musician.

His lover.

George smiled as he turned towards his lover's place beside him. " Hello to you too, Mark."

Mark Smeaton softly chuckled to his response. He found that the sound is quite like the music he plays, but better.

"I had been looking for you, you know." Mark said as they continued to walk, naturally shifting closer to each other. To anybody else, they seem like two regular gentlemen catching up with one another.

They were always careful when seen together in public. They take measures to ensure that no one could possibly see them, that no one could notice their closeness and even hint of a deeper relationship between them.

' _Oh god_ ,' The Viscount thought. ' _I hope that if Anne decided to act on her words, which I knew she certainly would, I hope she would practice as much precaution as we do, if not more_.' His sister is smart, but George is not sure if she has a tack for subtleness and secrecy. After all, she vigorously established herself when she was the King's beloved mistress.

_Ah, good ol' days._


	3. 2- The first one would be...

After her brother's abrupt departure, Anne felt faint. She felt like she was drowning in her emotions. George's words...  _warning..._  kept on coming back to her, making her feel so many emotions at once.

The most prominent one though, is anger.

_'Just... how dare he to accuse me of being disloyal, of being guilty of infidelity when the whole court knows he was the one who has whored himself to oblivion when I was carrying his child_ ,' She then remembered a small detail confirmed to her made her infinitely sadder.

' _His would-be son.'_ Anne thought disparringly. A mother's greatest hurt is seeing her child die before his (or her) time, seeing the child she so cherished not live up the life he should have had. To be taken away from her arms too fast, too soon.

But losing a child while still developing him in her womb almost hurts as much.

Not getting to know what kind of person her child would be. Having no concrete idea. Not having a slightest idea of he would have been, could have been,  _should have been._

If only he had lived... If only she wasn't in pain... If... If only she didn't saw that pale wench and Henry...

_'That is why...' A_ nne decided, her ire rising once again along with her firm indignation to succeed in her last quest.  _'Henry deserves what he will get. He will be betrayed, like he oh so frequently did to me. I will strive to kill his heart, make it as dead as mine when our— **my** son died. Because of him. Because of his foolish desire to stray,'_

_'He will know **pain**.' Anne Boleyn vowed._

_[In her mind, heart, body and soul she realized a truth: Henry did not deserve to be the Father of her son. For he would certainly ruin him like he ruined her. Like how he would ruin Elizabeth when he got to kill Anne and bastardize their darling daughter, her heart.]_

With her new found determination, Anne began to think of her plan and how to perfectly execute it. For every detail must be precise and secretive, up until the end, up until her revelation.

(The plan which would be lead to a one way trip to the tower of London. She couldn't bring herself to care.)

But first, she needs to determine who to seduce first... someone who deserves to be killed and sent to hell with her when all of this is over... Someone who wants her dead for no reason other than them thinking she didn't deserve being queen. Someone who wants her dead as much as she probably should of them.

Her first 'mistress' would have to be...

* * *

 

William Brereton just finished dealing with a quite-long meeting with Ambassador Chapuys. The Courtier was currently taking a stroll to the hallways towards the gardens. He was pleased to know that their plan of setting up a Catholic lady to catch the King's eye worked better than expected. After all, that  _whore_  made his job easier; for he no longer needed to dirty his hands and murder the child she was carrying; for she killed it herself. Over reacting when she saw her precious husband embracing another.

' _What a weak woman,'_ He chuckled to himself. ' _Queen Katherine was so much stronger, so much more deserving of being queen.. God bless her soul.'_ William thought grimly as he finally reached the pathway that leads to the garden.

As he entered he immediately noticed that he wasn't alone.

Far across his position, he saw the  _whore of a queen_  looking at the flowers with a distracted look. He highly doubts that she noticed he had entered the vicinity.

' _She probably wouldn't recognize me anyway, for we rarely see each others faces and hardly socialize at all... I think she isnt even aware I exist,'_ He stepped towards her direction but made sure he was quiet and not doing anything to catch her attention. ' _It's probably for the better too.' W_ illiamthought as he settled to stand near enough to observe her better but far enough to not be noticed.

He remembers the times, mostly during some feasts, where he accidently makes the mistake of looking at the  _ **concubine**_  right in the eye. It bothers him greatly because he could not forget those rare instances where their eyes met. He kept on being drawn to those eyes. ( _Her eyes enchanted him a little too much for his liking.)_ He really shouldn't be surprise though, it the rumours are to be believed, she has _witchcraft,_  which probably makes her too enchanting.. for no one couldn't possibly naturally attract with only a single look. Those eyes eyes of hers...

'..are truly dark hooks for the soul.' He muttered.

He shook his head trying to rid himself of those disgusting thoughts. The way his mind describe her was almost like he was half  _in love_  with her.

Brereton was too busy trying to get rid of his (rebellous) thoughts regarding the queen who he  _should despise and not admire dammit_  that he didn't notice that his muttered words had drawn the attention of the woman whose the cause of his current dilemma.

A certain Anne Boleyn.


	4. 3- Start

Anne had decided that the gardens was the best place— the only possible place in the entirerity of the castle where she could think properly and not be distracted with something or _someone_ that would trigger her emotions. Her chambers and everywhere else seems so filled with memories of her married life. All the love in the beginning, ( _—love for the thrill, the power, the control... love for her husband... her beloved Henry—_ ) then all the despair she feels more and more as the months— _years_ , go by. She left her inner room then proceeded to notify her ladies that she wanted some time alone in the gardens; and should anything important came up, they should simply send someone to the gardens to inform her immediately. She also had to convince Nan that _No, Nan.. I don't need you to accompany me, I simply wish to think and take a stroll to the gardens. Why don't you play cards with Madge and the others? I will be fine, I would probably come back shortly.._

As she distractedly rethinks of her plans, and the events that transpired for the last few weeks— since she lost her babe— reliving the emotions... repeating it in her head over and over again, she hadn't realize that she had reached her destination until she is standing at the end of the pathway that leads to the gardens.

As she entered, she was hit of a sudden revelation that a place that wouldn't remind her of Henry does not exist. She walked to the beautifully arranged rows and rows of roses, distractedly touches the petals as she remembers how Henry used to bring her flowers when they were...courting (when he was still married to another and she was just another conquest. She has in love with another Henry.. The King was still determined to make her his new mistress replacing the previous one— Mary Boleyn, Anne's own sister who also used to... serve the King of France—)

_'I wonder if he considers... this as a success... winning the conquest—me— is it really worth everything..does it even mean anything to him?'_ As Anne busies herself in thinking about conquests and worth, she didn't realize that a certain enemy of hers just entered through the same pathway she had walked a couple of moments before. The Queen missed the chance to see the almost comical shocked look that the Courtier sported as he was too stunned to see her in the gardens.

If she did notice though, she would normally have immediately leave at the most _**not**  -_so obvious way.

Her obliviousness to his presence changed after a few minutes though, when she heard an unintelligible words coming from her far left.

The sound came from a familiar face: a man that looked distinctively a little older, perhaps by 5 years or so but has a handsome face nonetheless.

On the contrary to what he must think, Anne Boleyn knows just _who_ William Brereton is. He is obviously the Spanish Ambassador's dog which means he is allied with the Pope; whom Anne is sure to recognize as her powerful enemy; _a very very powerful and influential enemy._

When she started being the Queen, she already knew that she couldn't trust anyone from Spain to not stab her in the back at the most convenient time. But that didn't mean not trying to analyze and measure them up by trying to act as politely as possible.

As for William Brereton though, she knew a little more about him. When they happen to unexpectedly cross paths during the feasts, he would look like she caught his breath away. Then before she could blush or tease him perhaps or even feel flattered for his attentions, his almost boyish look of admiration would disappear entirely as if he never gave her a look that makes her stomach flutter. This expression would be replaced with a fierce scowl and his eyes blazed with hatred.

Anne always end up doubting if she was just imagining those instances. But at the end of the day she always, always somehow knows it really did happen. That was then Anne realized something, for a second time that day. He was her enemy, he is the ally of the Pope and Spain, he probably wants her dead, she didn't do anything against him personally but he despised her so. He is also attracted to her. ' _Perfect. Perfect perfect absolutely perfect_!' Anne had found her first 'mistress'. Anne felt genuine excitement, and she smiled.

 

(She hadn't smiled like that in a _really really really_ long time.) 

 

* * *

As he finally finished berating himself for his disgusting sentiments towards that Boleyn _whore_ , he noticed— _felt_  that somebody was looking at him. Of course none other than the only person in the Garden.

He slowly looked towards her direction and was then sure that he would die. He was absolutely horrified. _Oh god. She is smiling so beautifully— why is she smiling— at... at me?_

He cleared his throat. "Good Day, Mada— my queen. How can I help you?" He hope that he is not embarrassing himself too much. He was suppose to act coolly and collectedly dammit. Like he usually would when he sees her during those rare instances. But her smile... its like seeing me gives her so much happiness. He had never seen her smile in such a way towards her husband. That realization made him pause. _'What a whore.._ ' He thought angrily. His eyes blaze with his hatred for her. ' _I bet she always smiles like that to other men.. Maybe she thinks I would suddenly fall and bend my knees and worship her like... like a_ devil _. The devil she is._ ' He was filled with anger at the thought of him being one of those men she probably bats an eye on and ensnares. 

* * *

A small frown replaced Anne's beautiful smile. She wondered what he could have possibly thought to make his emotions go from shocked to burning hot anger. It made her cautious... and curious... and excited..

_'What could possible cause that sudden change? I didn't even do anything to him since he greeted me. I just smiled.._.' She slightly shook her head and reminded herself that she shouldn't let his change of emotions bother her so. After all, she needs him for her plan.

Busy with riding of her thoughts, Anne belatedly realized that her slight shook of head was taken as an expression that means "no I don't need anything.. from you" by William.

"Very well your majesty, if you don't need anything from me, I ask your permission to go and excuse myself." William said bitterly as turned to leave through the pathway, still feeling angry and dejected for no reason, he failed to notice Anne snapping to her senses and immediately went to try to stop him.

She didn't think, really. She just thought that she had to stop him for he needs to be in her presence in order for her to try seducing him. So she did what she automatically would. She ran— more like jog, as running is simply impossible when dressed her queenly attire— as fast as he could and reached to hold his hand, to try and stop him.

William froze as he felt her hands curl around his hand. He turned back to see the face of the queen with slightly red cheeks... he turned his gaze to her hands which was holding— _touching_ — his hand. He looked back at her, right in her eyes. (those dark dark eyes; hooks for the soul, his soul. He would probably, most likely—if they keep staring at each other like that—beg her to come drag him back to hell, for she was surely a demon to tempt him so..) The tension was broken by Anne when she asked, "Would... you like to accompany me for a while, Mister Brereton?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm sorry if William is a bit out of character or real weird in this (sorry if hes not douche enough? based on the fics I've read lol) but I think there is really no way to be sure on how he acts—acted in the 16th century. So I decided to just have him hate her and uhm admire her? lust/desire after her? I'm not really sure. And sorry if this doesn't make any sense but don't forget to leave a review!


	5. 4- Affair

She was holding his hand. She had asked him to stay, _to accompany her._

He gazed at her eyes and look at their intertwined hands.

(He distractedly thinks that they fit together perfectly)

William Brereton was very confused. He doesn't have a clue on to what he should do. He felt like everything else around them; the flowers, the light breeze of the air, the sun warming them up, are all irrelevant. It was like their surroundings had vanished in a blink of an eye and there's only the two of them...

_What matters the most is him and her. Right at this spot, holding each others hands._

He was, for the lack of a better word, **_enchanted_**.

To outsiders, bystanders, and passersby—if there's any— it would certainly look like a **_lovers_** ' sweet, serene moment.

He still can't decide what to think though.

The William from a year or so ago would certainly— _undoubtedly_ **not** believe a person if he would predict that he would be so bloody poetic and romantic when thinking of this particular moment with Anne Boleyn. It was surely horrifying. It was unrealistic.

 

It was simply not the way things should be— _his feelings_ should be.

But now... how can a mere chanced encounter in the gardens change his opinion so much?

Why would a simple question change his perspective very much so?

How can she make him hate her intensely one moment then tempt him all of a sudden...

He was a courtier, he was used to flirting and being flirted by ladies; with their delicate ( _fragile_ ), and sweet _(too sweet; sickeningly so_ ) words that was all so very tiring. He was sure that the Queen wasn't trying to do that because if she was, then she's doing a god-awful job.

The thought of the _Anne Boleyn_ being awful at flirting and seduction is too unrealistic to be considered as an option though.

It was a simple wish for his company.. after all. The thought snapped him up from his stupor and he remembered her request to him.

She had actually asked him, of all people, to accompany her.

Didn't she know that he was allied with the Pope? Most likely no, he doubts that she had many spies in her hands... but she knew his name.. was.. was she keeping a close eye on him?

 _For what specific reason_? Was she suspecting him of something?

He tried to change his probably distracted demeanor to a more calm one. "Why?" He bluntly asked. No titles; not even mentioning her status as his queen and as a person who belongs to the higher calibre of things (he was technically higher becomes she was just a son of a previous knight, after all). They are still enemies, and he wouldn't let her get in the way.

If she wants his company so much as she would grab his hand, then she should also be able to give him an appropriate answer. ' _An honest one, preferably_.' He thought to himself, wary of being lied at.

 

She had looked at him then. He was nervous because she seems to be looking for something in his face— his eyes.

She seemed to find what she was looking for because she gave him a small smile. Not the beautiful one that nearly lit up his world, but a more subdued one. The smile he saw her wear countless of times when she attends the feasts with her husband, the King.

Her polite—fake— smile. _Ah, she means business now._

_/How can he trust someone who even smiles so falsely?/_

"I simply want to get to know you, Sir. I feel that spending sometime with you would surely lead to an interesting development of things." she said with her courtly charm laced within her words. William Brereton raised his brow at her.

"I seem to feel like you are testing me and purposely trying to confuse me, my queen. Do you want to recruit me as a political ally or do you desire me to be a friend of yours, sincerely?" He knows he probably sounds too honest— too brutally honest— but he cant just be suddenly politely and willingly talk to her. He was an enemy of his. A hindrance to Mary's throne.

Brereton wouldn't bashfully change loyalties just because of her pretty eyes and small hands.

She was mistaken if she honestly thought that he was that _**easy.**_

The thought infuriated him a little. His eyes twitched but that is the only sign that his calm facade is just that. A façade.

"I can't decide whether you would be a more permanent friend or not, but I know that an acquaintance between the two of us would surely be interesting," she paused as if she's carefully thinking about her next words but she wasn't fooling him. She probably already decided what she wants to do with him the moment she saw him standing in the garden. "Would you be kind enough, sir, to accept if I asked you to accompany me now and we'd get the chance of seeing where this acquaintance would lead us? I imagine that it could really be beneficial, to the both of us."

He weighted the possibilities for a moment, whether it was worth the risk or not. ' _Hmph, might as well_.' He thought.

So he let go of her hands and nodded.

_(As the time goes by, he wonders what would have happened if he refused.)_

* * *

 

She was slightly uncomfortable. He appears to still be lost in his thoughts.

She wonders if he's always this lost when making a decision or because it was her who was asking.

Or maybe he was just acting.

Making her nervous and tense just because _he_ _can_.

She tried to not roll her eyes at that thought. But it was the explanation that made the most sense. He was a courtier in Henry VIII's court so he can't possibly be that... unintelligent to not understand what she said. He also couldn't be too stunned just because she asked for his company. He was a... fine looking man of his prime after all. She was sure he had flocks of innocent ladies and _femme fatales_ alike trying to have his attentions. So he can't be too shocked about her request— she's not really that beautiful compared to girls like her sister either. Or maybe because she was his queen, maybe that is why— ' _No, William Brereton doesn't recognize me as his rightful queen. That's Katherine to him_ ,' She thought. ' _Makes me wonder who he thinks the queen is now though, now that the precious infanta Catalina is dead_.' She felt a bit smug because her rival was no longer causing havoc and continuous indirect threat to her person and her throne, though that feeling vanished quickly.

 _'I could—would be dead soon, when Henry gathered enough false evidence to accuse me and send me to the scaffold_ ,' she thought bitterly. ' _Though not fast enough until I'll be rightfully guilty with a lover or three_.' She tried to see that as a bright side, at least. Though it is hard when no matter what, she would end up dead because her husband wills it.

He appears to be awakened on his stupor or had began to tire with trying to act dumbfounded, either of those she doesn't really care, which in turn snapped her out of her thoughts. He simply asked her why.

She wondered if he does indeed what to question her about this. To negotiate about this.

In the end she smiled her false smile and decided she would humor him.

"So I would make an effort to get to know you, My queen," Her title sounded mocking in his lips. She frowned.

"Don't call me that. You don't recognize me as such. You claim to honestly want to try being acquainted with me but you mock me the first time you get the chance."

"Well, if you insist, would it be pleasant to you if I call you by your name, Anne?" His eyes spark with humor.

He finds her funny.

 _'Well isn't this offending!_ ' she irritatedly thought.

"Of course it would please me, Sir William." She lied to his face.

(She never looked so honest for all her life)

He burst out a laugh that lasted quite a while.

* * *

 **ON THE CONTRARY** , she does not know how to flirt. She attracted Henry Tudor because of her dry wit and smart retorts, after all. That's also the reason why Henry Percy loved her so. She was a break from those false fragile pansies his father pushes at him to marry.

She wonders if she needs to learn seduction in order to succeed in her plans though.

Looking at William Brereton's laughing face though, she thought she was doing just fine by being her armed with her usual bratty, snarky attitude.

* * *

It started then. Every time they happen to go to feasts where they are most likely to cross paths, they would look at—look for each other. As they made eye contact, meanings pass through their eyes. It serves as invitation then affirmation that they would meet later and talk. _Just talk_ , they are still under the impression that after a week of this meetings, they still need to keep an eye on each other. William didn't realized that he was simply seeking her company for the pleasure of talking with her.

The whole court got no idea about her and him.

(At least that's what they thought)

* * *

After about 13 days since their meetings started, something shifted. It started when he noticed, and everybody else seem to feel it, see it too, the entire bloody court for that matter, for the two royals are not really subtle about it. The feast was a bit more noisy, with all the whispers and glances, and the _ohs the queen and king are fighting. Having a disagreement on something. Having a discord. You can cut the tension with my dining knife!_

He suppose that he can't blame all the other courtiers though, for if the last 13 days didn't happen, he was sure to be _one_ of them. Awaiting and plotting to have her further out of the king's favour.

_Possibly plotting her demise._

He cringed at the thought of the past him wanting her dead. She is still his enemy and a hindrance to Princess Mary's throne but now he just wants her divorced and sent to castle Pembroke or to the Boleyn's Hever Castle or sent somewhere far from the King's control.

Later, he would try to comfort a hysterical Anne. First, he needs to arrange the availability of a more secluded place because he anticipated a lot of ranting and shouting that would surely be treasonous as she would surely let out a colorful string of curses at the behest of the King of England.

As he busily mentally plans the arrangement of an appropriate place, he didn't notice another pair of eyes that he surely did not want to settle on him.

(He wonders now if things would still end up like this if he decided to not meddle with her and her husband's business—)

* * *

"How _**dare** _he! Threatening to keep my daughter from me! How can she do that to the mother of **_his_ **child! I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised, should I? He had done the exact same thing with Katherine and her brat! The least the king could do is be _more creative and actually think of something different but **no**!_ I suppose by the way of things now I shouldn't be surprised if he banishes me to some god awful run-down castle to leave me to die while he gives _those_ eyes to that Seymour whore!"

William Brereton congratulates himself for his smart idea of finding a secluded place, for this " _offending" thing_ s, however true, about the king of England would surely make them heads shorter if they had this conversation in the gardens.

Never mind that she was the only one complaining. Being in her presence automatically makes him an _accomplice_.

"Anne, we might be in a secluded place and usually abandoned setting but I wouldn't leave it pass some courtiers seeking a good... Good company and a quiet place to find us then happen to hear what you are saying... You should practice some caution—"

"Why should I practice caution when my beloved husband parades his whore every time he could?" Her words are overflowing with venom and her eyes so dark became darker because of her emotions.

Something stirred in him. He awkwardly clears his throat. But an aggravated Anne is certainly _breathtaking_... Anne immediately noticed his silence, but not his distracted look.

She had mistaken it as a sign that he is giving her a silent treatment.

"I'm sorry.. I knew I had gone too far but... Elizabeth— h-he wants to, _he wills to not let me see my daughter_ —" Anne chokes out a sob she couldn't control.

He cant help but be fascinated with her dark dark eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He tried— he willed himself to snap out of his trance and tried to comfort his friend. He had let himself really care and worry for Anne Boleyn. He cant bother with feeling guilty about it though. He awkwardly encircled an arm to the crying woman. Pulling her for an one-arm-hug.

"Anne, do not worry. I would try to— I would do my best to help. Surely the king would realize the error of his way when I convinced him— and my friends, surely I could vouch for their support, to not be so harsh.. It wouldn't be good for his reputation after all. Separating another set of mother and daughter.."

He stopped as he noticed Anne looking to him from his shoulder. She had the most star-trucked and astonished look in her face. He didn't know what to do. He was lost in his thought again, having this beautiful, perfect woman in his arms looking at him like that— like he already saved her.

He didn't expect her to do further and pull him for a full embrace.

She murmured muffled "thank you"s while she pressed her face to his chest. He put his hands on her hair and slid it to them gently, comfortingly.

After a while, she let go of him. He might have missed her presence immediately if she didn't tipped her toes and kissed him in his right cheek.

To say he was stunned would be the understatement of the year.

So he thinks it was alright to blame his instincts when he brought his face down at the level of hers to kiss her fully on the lips.

* * *

It was unexpected, but she felt genuine _affection_ for him at that moment. She had really gained a friend in him.

She feels the guilt in knowingly leading him on and making him fall for her for the last two weeks, knowing she would never return his affection and she would most likely move to whoever next target she would seduce. _Next mistress._ She cant bring herself to enjoy though. Although now she doubts her ability to drag him with her when she's sent to die.

(He may not gain a genuine lover in her but he now has a loyal friend in her.)

She let him lead her in for a deep kiss or five— somewhere along those number, she thinks distractedly, and she feels flushed when his hands roam her body.. it is all the same. _'It is my way of thanking him, for everything—'_

* * *

He had embraced and kissed the queen. Touched her where he knows she would be pleased— He touched the woman married to his King—

He was trapped— for he couldn't possibly leave. He couldn't possibly leave her. Logically speaking, he couldn't possibly set her up because she might confess what they've done, what he did to her. Even if some people wouldn't believe her claims of him being her lover—people like Chapuys and oh gods the pope— it would be enough to stir the King to a jealous rage. Even if it wasn't true, having his wife— **_his_ **Anne, name another man, other than him, to be her lover... Henry would certainly not hesitate to hang, draw and quarter Brereton.

She was willing to risk it all though... all for this..

 _'Why Anne?'_ He thought as he slid his fingers through her hair. Enchanted by the silky raven locks that shine so beautifully in the moonlight coming from the small window above their heads.

_What are you hiding... what are you planning.. what are you up to..._

He sighed. Certain that should he ever voice his questions, she would just dodge them and avoid answering it until she achieve her goal.

She had his heart trapped right at the very first meeting in the gardens..

But, he supposed, she may had have it even before that.

He never had a chance. 

* * *

'So the queen and that dog of Chapuys meet at a secluded place at the time where there's most likely no one to see them— witness them together.. Either they are plotting something or something more sinister, at least for the king, is taking place.' A figure from the shadows thought as he watched the Queen exit and walk towards the direction of the royal chambers. He shifted his attention to the man he had witness stealing glances at the queen all through the night. ' I should investigate more. It could be used to further advance Jane.' Edward Seymour thought as he watch William Brereton watch the fading figure of Anne Boleyn, not noticing the unmistakable longing in Brereton's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort-of-explanation-from-me for some details in this is that I watched a documentary once that said it was the queen's job to flirt with her husband's court to boost morale or popularity among nobles or something. But Anne isn't very used to doing that (at least in my fic lol) because she's very aware that half of those people want her dead. Well, she's incredibly smart for it if I may say so myself. So thats why she considered flirting with Brereton when she thought he was star stuck lol


	6. 5- Suspicions

"What do you _mean_ by she is not here?" The King growled at poor Lady Jane Seymour. Henry had decided to go to his wife's chambers because he wanted to see his angel, soon-to-be-wife, the Lady Jane Seymour; who was back recently from her ( _exile—_ ) stay in Wolf Hall. He deemed it safe enough to spend sometime with her after that debacle with Anne blaming them for losing his child. As if he was at fault that she could not stand him being with a mistress, that she can not see him practicing his right as her husband and king. He thought angrily.

He even had to fight Anne tooth and nail because she unreasonably forbids him— _the nerve of that woman!_ — to bring back his lady Jane to court when he informed her before last night's feast that Jane was on her way back to the court and was due to arrive during or after dinner. Back to his arms, finally. Thinking of his Jane made him relaxed, (an emotion he hadn't indulge in a while ever since his brother's unexpected death) but it was ruined because of his hysterical wife shouting at him for it, even dared to berated him for it! He knew he had to fight back, so he did. They proceeded to have the most exhausting verbal sparring Henry had the misfortune to partake in.

(The Royal Couple may have also destroyed a couple or half a dozen furniture that are forth some fortune but that is not what matters.)

In the end however, he had won because he threatened that Anne would never see Elizabeth again if she defies him one more time, just one more Anne and you will see.

She had fled the room, crying.

After that they attended the feast with a tension so strong even a blind man must have seen it.

If Jane asked why he is really here, and if Henry felt like answering honestly, he would have admit that there was two reasons for his kingly visit: one, he wanted to see his Jane and her angelic smile; two, he wants to rub it in Anne's face. You can't do anything, anything at all. You'll be dead soon. And I'll be married for it. _I'll be happy for it._

I'll have a son for it.

Imagine his ire then when he saw neither Jane's smile nor his wife's expression filled with hurt.

"My king, our lady Queen Anne informed us that she would like to take a stroll in the garden with a friend." Jane murmured as she looked at her intertwined hands, afraid of causing her king's ire.

Henry softened a bit. "I am sorry for shouting, my dear Jane. I was just looking for my wife and was just.. Disappointed that I didn't see her here."

Jane looked up at him, her eyes filled with doubt and sadness which acted as her nonverbal way asking him of why. _Why would you want to see her, why don't you want me anymore, why do you love her more?_

He immediately wanted to smack himself for his reckless choice of words. He doesn't want to be the cause of her sadness. He doesn't want her to doubt his love for her.

She reminded him so much of his mother. Seeing her in pain doubles the pain he might have felt when he imagines his own wife and queen in pain. Though he rarely sees Anne like this; weak and vulnerable. _'She can protect herself_ ,' Henry thought suddenly. _'Unlike sweet Jane, who needs me.'_

He had always dreamed to marry a woman like his mother. Kind, submissive, and loving to the core. While he secretly wants to be like his father. Strict but loved by the people.

Founder of a new royal house of England.

He wonders then what came over him and he decided to marry his brother's widow, Katherine, then Anne Boleyn.

Anne Boleyn is the opposite of his mother after all. She was bold, determined, and full of fire. She was seductive, fierce, and she takes what she wants, when she wants. She is a warrior, She is intelligent. **She is a woman before her time.**

She was also jealous and a little too determined to prove her point.

(He loves Anne almost as intensely as he loves himself because they are alike.)

_'She is like him. So much like him.'_

(maybe too much now, Henry might have thought if he discovered that she too, had a lover now)

He decided after the last few months of his marriage to Anne wouldn't do. A woman most like Elizabeth of York is surely the one who would truly be capable of giving England the princes and future rulers they deserved. The future Rulers who would be his legacy, strong sons to continue the Tudor line that his very own father started.

"My Lady Jane, do you mind asking the other ladies of which garden it is that the Queen frequents? After that I wish for you to accompany me." Henry said as gently as he could to not upset the fragile thing of woman his lover is.

"Of course, your Majesty. I will be back shortly and I will accompany you." Jane said, her mouth now turning upwards to give Henry her most angelic smile. Happy that she get to walk with the man she loves, never mind that she would be leading him to his wife.

* * *

 

As Henry walked with Lady Jane, he wondered just whose friend his wife was seeing.. in a garden which was often desolate.

 _'Could it be man?'_ The thought made him feel intense anger and jealousy. He didn't know if he could not kill her on the spot if he saw her in another Man's embrace. She was his, his alone.

He remembered his dear friend Charles Brandon's words. That she might be seeing someone else.. knowing them intimately, your majesty.. At first Henry didn't believe it. For it was simply impossible. Anne might have been full of fire but she wouldn't dare betray him. She was smarter than that.

 _'Or maybe she knew he would not believe whatever his courtiers might be saying behind her back, maybe she knew he trust her and loves her too much to think so lowly of her.'_ That thought made him pause. Anne was a true genius if she managed to fool him like that.

At the end though, he had already decided. He wants— _needs_ a new wife, so no matter what happens he had to get rid of her, _his_ dearest Anne. No matter that he loves her.

He knows that Europe wouldn't tolerate another divorcee of his.

At the darkest corner of his mind, he thought that if Anne had a lover, at least she would deserve her death.

_at least she would prove that at the end, she was **too much** like him._

* * *

 

A confrontation happened. Henry suspects something is happening; more than meets the eye with his wife and his courtier, he feels intense jealousy and possessiveness like never before.

At the end, he lets it go. Chanting to himself that _its better this way, she could be gone sooner he would have a son sooner, with Jane with Jane oh sweet Jane—but **oh gods** Anne, would you dare betray me so?!_

He settles with keeping a close eye on them both. He can not forgive her if she dares to let somebody else touch her where he was the only one who has a right too. Love her when he is the only one who was supposed to do so. _You are mine Anne, mine mine mine—_

But he knows that if his suspicions are true, it would be so much easier.

So he lets it go and exited the garden with his Lady Jane. Never once looking back to see his wife and Brereton.

Some days after being confronted by the king, she, along with her friend Brereton (and lover now, she suppose) addressed the situation that they've both noticed. It had come to the attention of both of them that more people— servants especially, seem to keep an especially closer eye on them, when they are together taking strolls in the garden.

The usually deserted garden they favoured is apparently a new attraction for the whole court.

They decided though, that they probably should continue with their walks because it would certainly be more suspicious when they abruptly stopped when they've been already seen together.

At first the people who had suddenly decided to show up in their garden seem to regard them with suspicion. All of them suspicious of the 'sudden' closeness of the Queen and a courtier whose friends with a known enemy of hers, but she established that she was only "using" Brereton as a means to communicate with Chapuys regarding a possible betrothal for Lady Mary.

She came up with that excuse when her dearest husband decided paid a visit to her rooms only to find out from her ladies that she was just in the gardens talking with a friend.

"William, I think we should try to be more.. discreet when we meet with each other, " She whispered to him as casually as she could as they walk through the gardens. She eyed the lady-spy closest to them, at their far right who seems to be reading a book but steady moves as they go, albeit too far to hear what they are saying. "I know that after what Henry had seen, he would employ spies to keep an eye in us. But this... this people are far too many to just be in the service of the king."

"I know that Anne, I have noticed it too. I have a feeling that one of your enemies is keeping a closer eye on you than most. Closer than even the king's." He whispered back to her. They are walking close but not as close as one would share when intimately talking with each other.

They have been practicing caution, after all.

"Funny though, a forth night ago you would surely be one of them." She looked at him, amusement filling her eyes.

He knows that it was supposed to lighten up the general mood of their conversation, it was said in jest after all, but those words made him feel a pang in his heart. "You know that I care about you now, deeply." He said as he gave her an intense look. Making damn sure that she knows he cared for her and her well being.

Anne's eyes softened as she felt another rush of affection for him. "I know." _Oh, how she knows..._

He wonders if she also knew that she had his heart.

(She wonders if he knew—understands— that she couldn't possibly return his.. feelings for her.)

They walked through the gardens a bit more. Both Anne and William was distracted with their thoughts.

Unaware that a certain Edward Seymour was analyzing their every movement.

* * *

 

"Seriously, Edward. Here I thought that you were actually making an effort to save our marriage. But apparently I am just an excuse for you to not be too obvious in spying the Queen and her new-found friend." He glanced at his wife, Anne Seymour nee Stanhope, who was currently rolling his eyes at him while holding his arm.

"Oh do _shut up_ , wife. You are just bitter that you couldn't spend the afternoon with your... very own special friend." he answered. He busied himself again with looking for the pair of Anne Boleyn and William Brereton.

"Oh just how _sweet_ of you, dearest Husband. I just wonder how you won the heart of your first wife if you answered her in a similar fashion," she paused as she put on a surprised face which was quite effective if not for her eyes that expresses awareness and amusement. "Oh, I am sorry I forgot.. she probably ** _preferred_** the company of your father, no? Can't really blame her though, your father seems to.. possess a sweet tongue for the ladies." She ended with a spiteful smirk gracing her lips.

He fought the urge to hurt her right there, in the gardens, with so many others that could see them.

"How dare you—" He started though he was immediately shushed.

"Hush now husband— _the queen's new dog_ just left the gardens. If you want to investigate further, you should probably talk to her now that majority of the court is leaving as well." Anne Seymour supposed that now that Brereton is gone, the whole charade of enjoying the average garden is over. There was no point in whispering about the pair now that the other half is gone. "I will go back inside the castle and enjoy the day the way I want, I know that you don't really care if I spend it with a special friend." She left his husband there, not waiting for a response.

Edward Seymour let out a sigh. He didn't love Anne Stanhope, and she didn't love him, but she was a useful ally to have. Better have her in their ranks by marrying her than on the other side, he suppose.

She was just _so infuriating_ sometimes, most of the time.

He sighed once again and proceeded to walk towards his queen. Determined to make an up-close observation of _things_ , it would surely help him determine whether or not the situation is to be used in his— _and the whole Seymour family's—_ advantage or not.


	7. 6 - Edward Seymour

As Edward walked towards the resting Queen sitting in one of the benches, he realized that he didn't have any idea onto how he would... well, _politely inquire_ (calling it subtle interrogation would be a better, more fitting term) to the famous Anne Boleyn regarding the truth on whether she was really, only, looking for a husband for the Prin... Lady Mary... (—Fitzroy? Tudor?) or not. He just wanted to ask personally if _she really was just_ trying to set up the Catalina's daughter for the last few weeks now. He wants to see her reaction;

_He was, after all, not sure if it is half true or a complete lie._

He was aware of the meetings after the feasts of the Queen and the Spanish Ambassador's dog. He also knows that, logically, setting for an arrange marriage to a former heir—even if she was declared to be a bastard now— does not take several weeks to finalize. ' _There are many men hateful towards the current queen and willing to marry a bastard, after all; she still is the King's first born and supposed heir. (After all, children dying before they reach their first decade are common enough-and could be arrange quickly)_ '' Edward thought as he silently considered what Chapuys would have done if the Queen's excuse wasn't an excuse- but the plain truth. _'If I was the Spanish Ambassador, I would have immediately push for a supposed to be low-enough lord of a decent-sized land—but in fact very loyal to Katherine of Aragon and ambitious enough to want to be... King Consort. Although easy to control if things turned... south.'_

He just wanted to clarify is all. (Although he knows, _feels_ it in his gut that those were all a ruse. That she was seeing Brereton for a very different, _more dangerous_ reason.)

Edward Seymour is smart. Way smarter than his foolish little brother, smarter even than his wretched father. He is confident enough to know that his assumptions are most likely to be true. But he wants to _know for sure_. He is not reckless. He will have to see how the Queen reacts to his questions. Then, and only then, will he use his knowledge to plan for the Seymour's rise in power.

* * *

 

Anne immediately noticed someone come near her, despite being previously distracted with her thoughts. She looked up and saw the approaching stoic-faced Seymour, the eldest brother of that pale-faced bitch her husband loves so very much. _'If I was being honest_ ,' she thought, thinking to herself. Admittedly though, he looks... acceptable; with his formal court attire—' _with every thing in place_ ,' she noted— and slicked-back blonde hair. Overall, he looked...very formal. He certainly is one the... pleasant-looking-enough courtiers. (Anne absolutely refuses to call anyone related to Jane Seymour dashing, thank you very much!)

_'Wait, why was—is he walking towards me?'_

Anne was certainly not someone who would usually be approached by a Seymour, especially the eldest of the two brothers. Thomas Seymour was someone Anne Boleyn had the misfortune to sometimes see when he happens to try his luck with winning the hearts of her ladies in waiting. (Whether to try to make them spy on her person or Thomas Seymour was just honestly trying to get in her ladies' skirts, she doesn't know— she doesn't want to know.)

She looked around the garden that is not so crowded anymore. He surely has an agenda to try and seek her out when no one was around.

She squares her shoulders and breathes in, then prepares herself for a some mind-twisting, _formal_ , talk with the eldest Seymour.

* * *

 

He didn't know whether or not he should ask to the point, or try to beat around the bush. He knows one thing for sure though. That this Queen Consort of Henry VIII is far smarter than his sister, on par or maybe even smarter than his wife Anne Seymour nee Stanhope. He knows for sure that she will, one way or another, figure out his goal; his goal of seeking her truth.

"You are not looking for a husband for the Lady Mary." Edward stated, slightly amused of the Queen's shocked expression and slight panic, which she quickly tried to hide. Edward smirked, ' _Too late, I have seen it. It surprises me that it doesn't take much to shock you, my queen_.' That thought made him wonder if the queen was truly as astounding manipulator and liar and dangerous as the whole court believes. He will think on it later. (The eldest Seymour failed to realized that this would be the start of his thoughts drifting towards the queen; his sister's rival to the King's affections. He failed to realized that this may be a start of a disaster for him, and triumph for Anne Boleyn.)

He focused on his task at hand and decided that at the end, there is no point in delaying his interrogation when she would figure him out sooner rather than later.

He just needed her reaction, then he would proceed to twist everything he'd known in order to make the situation benefit him and his family.

* * *

 

Anne was shocked, to say the least, of the words that Edward Seymour decided to use as a conversation starter. She expected him to try and ask her about pleasantries at first then proceed to use twisted words disguised as questions to make her admit something that he suspects she has been doing.

She simply didn't expect his bluntness and straight-forwardness, she realized that that was his intention. He had expected her to not be prepared for his words, which led to her revealing her true reaction; shock and panic of being figured out this early on her and Brereton's charade. A small frown graced Anne Boleyn's face. _'He was called the 'intelligent one' for a reason.'_

_'At least,_ ' Anne decided, _'He is by far a worthier opponent that his oh-so-lovely sister; the Lady Jane, who can barely—if not,_ **can never** _— participate in a brawl of wits and intelligence.'_

_('This might challenge me yet._ ' she had secretly thought. ' _William was... oh so easy; so easy that she was rather feeling guilty of seducing him—_ ')

Anne then put on an indifferent and a little bit confused expression. She had hidden, _admittedly not quick enough_ , any emotions that she was feeling.

She refused to let her opponent glimpse another true reaction from her. "What makes you say that, Mr. Seymour?" She tilted her head a bit; a perfect picture of a confused lady who had _no idea_ what he's talking about. She was good at playing pretend, now that he had caught her unaware she will never let that happen again.

He was good with this game but she was not queen for nothing. She will make sure that this enemy of hers would not be able to stand a chance.

She was raised by her father and her oh so very ambitious and cunning uncle, the Duke of Norfolk. They had helped her rise to her position, by not only providing opportunities for her, but by also making sure that she knows and understands the way of life when one is in the royal court of England. They had made sure to raise her to become an intelligent and unpredictable and desirable lady she now is. (She learned and owe them many things—her father and her uncle— but not all positive. Their creation—she— might led to the destruction of everything they have worked for— after all, she was indeed unpredictable.)

**_('—All women are girls who men make into the things they want of them.')_ **

Edward quietly observed the infamous Anne Boleyn after she said her retort-disguised-as-a-question. She was suddenly confident, and that change has left a powerful impression. _'She was able to change her expressions quickly and play the character she wants to appear to be efficiently.'_ He noted. _'Anne Boleyn is suddenly the one that controls this... discussion,'_ he felt his eyes twitch, the only physical evidence of his irritation. _'How fascinating, though.'_ He recognized the determination in her eyes, which certainly means that this conversation would undoubtedly result to a headache that would last an hour or two.

Ah, the things he endures for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the knowledge I have about Anne Boleyn was based on what I've read here and on fanfiction.net; and based from the documentaries on historians' take on the Tudors.
> 
> That's why Anne's interactions with William Brereton was the easiest to write because a) it was the "crack"-iest pairing I planned to write so I have the freedom to decide on which way he would go (he ended up being the enemy-then-friend-to-lover one) and b) theres really no pressure about keeping him "in character" because he was rarely mentioned in the fanfics I've read and the documentaries I've watched. I just had to make him a douche in the start and that was all.
> 
> Coming up with a plausible romantic and/or sexual development is harder when I also need to maintain the dudes in character when I'm pairing them with Anne so I might really base those interactions to other fanfictions and of course, your reviews and recommendation! Please don't forget to leave some!
> 
> Anyways the awesome quote:"All women are girls who men make into the things they want of them" is one of my absolute favorite quotes from Volary by venus woman and giant saurian (grayglube)—its a JonSa fanfiction, totally recommend it if you watch Game of Thrones or have read the ASOIAF


	8. 7 - Observations

While Edward and Anne were having their talk in the secluded garden, Brereton was absent-mindedly walking through the corridors. As he was walking towards the court room, he remembered his promise to Anne that he would convince his allies to help him advice the King that keeping Elizabeth from her mother would be another disastrous scandal for the whole court and would damage his reputation; for the King Henry is again keeping a mother from her daughter; just like what she did with the Lady Mary and Queen Katherine. ' _But worst_ ,' William thought. ' _Elizabeth is a toddler still... at least the Princess Mary was old enough then, when she was separated from her mother.._ '

He wonders if one is ever truly ready to part with their mother. And how come a father would want to get rid of the mother of his child; when the children still needs the guidance of both of the parents. He slightly shook his head. He should not let his thoughts distract him so. He still needs to figure out a way to make his majesty see the obvious. "How troublesome." he murmured to himself as he turns left, not realizing that he would almost clash with another.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, I was absentminded—" He looked at the person in front of him then froze. He encountered someone he did not wish to see right at the moment (—if he was being honest, he never wants to see this man again, if possible—). He almost clashed against the Spanish Ambassador— Chapuys.

"Well well, just my luck. I have been looking for you, William. It seems that lately you have been... _occupied_ ," The Ambassador said as he critically looked at the eyes of the now nervous courtier. "We need to talk." He said sternly, like a teacher does when a pupil does something unforgivable.

 _'Well it is kind of unforgivable_.' William thought as he tries to calm himself. _'I am after all, fraternizing with the enemy.._ '

"I will need to attend to the court soon, Ambassador. I will be the one to look for you then, so that we could have our talk at the earliest convenience—"

"Stop your nonsense, Brereton," Chapuys cut him off while also glaring at him. "I have been hearing just what you have been doing lately and with _who_. The issue can not wait. We will discuss it at my soonest convenience, which is now. Follow me." Chapuys then turned around then started walking; clearly expecting William to follow him. ' _I could run.._.' William thought as he looked back to the direction towards his and Anne's garden. He shook his head then decided against his thought and with a sigh, began to reluctantly follow the older man.

* * *

 

"I personally think that there is nothing going on." One of the male courtiers in court was heard saying to his friends.

"It certainly appears like nothing but how can one be so sure? Why would the Queen and a famous ally of the... Queen Dowager, god bless her soul, be seen together all of the sudden? it is very intriguing, I dare say!" his friend replied, expressing his excitement by flinging his hands to the air.

"In a woman's perspective though, I must share, I could clearly see that Queen Anne most certainly sees Brereton as an ally of hers now, allowing him to walk with her like that, and quite possibly, even a friend! Imagine though, just when you thought our Queen can not.. surprise us any longer, she does something like acquiring Brereton, with that said, we can assume that she also has the Spanish Ambassador's support!" a woman in the group of courtiers exclaimed, _'And they say men are smarter than women, if that is true how can they not figure that out easily, it was pretty obvious!'_ the happy to see the other courtiers' shock.

"How perspective of you, my lady! I did not think of that!"

"It did not occur to me too, what a truly intriguing thought! How come I did not realized that, I wonder"

"Do you think that the Ambassador truly approves of the Queen now?" another asked while looking at the woman. The question made them snap out of their bewildered thoughts and waited for the woman's answer.

"Well, let us just say that the Queen— I mean the Queen Dowager Katherine of Aragon, is now dead," the woman paused, thinking of the possibilities. "It could be seen as Chapuys is now accepting the... Queen Anne's position because the Catalina is now resting in heaven, therefore have no claim as the King's rightful spouse."

The men nodded, deeply thinking about the revelations that they have heard. "Do you think that there is something different though, and more unexpected.. for example, what if William Brereton was—lets say— _infatuated_ with the Queen? Could you see that as a possibility?" He realized his mistake when he saw and heard the gasps from his friends.

"Oh, be careful of what you say my lord! What you are saying could be interpreted as treason! To answer your question though, I will have to ask you, gentlemen, this question.. and answer me truthfully." The lady waited for her companions to consent so that she could continue. "Do you think that the Queen, Anne Boleyn, would truly do such a thing, and with her enemy?"

The men had a doubtful look on their faces but majority of them shook their heads. "Well, if that is so, I wonder who is the gentleman that they plan to marry to the Lady Mary.. any ideas?" One of the more reserved and intelligent courtier asked, knowing that it is safest to change the conversation because it could very well lead to them being a head shorter if someone heard it and... _misinterpreted_ it.

Unbeknownst to them, a close friend—the closest friend; almost like a brother— of the King's had heard the entirety of their conversation. A small frown started to grace his handsome face as he walked away from the group of courtiers. His plan of getting rid of the Queen is failing apparently, if she truly did managed to make the Spanish Ambassador side with her. ' _It can not be... Chapuys supports her majesty Queen Katherine more than I do. It is either Anne Boleyn had done her witchcraft again and casted a spell on the Ambassador or William Brereton is doing this on his own and is leaving the wrong impression.._ ' He clicked his tongue as he walked, aggravated with the likeliness of his thoughts. 'Either way is bad, she is gaining popularity; accidentally or not. I would not let that happen, she needs to be divorced by the King so that her child will be bastardized then Mary will be restored to her rightful place as heir.'

Charles Brandon marched to the corridors wearing a determined look on his face. 'I will not let that happen. I will put that...whore in her place: certainly not anywhere near the throne.'

* * *

 

"You _what_?" the Spanish Ambassador asked. He said it in a tone where he is not asking at all, just like a parent when completely angry at what the impertinence child must have done. William let out a gulp then answered, as composed as he could be, right now, at the situation..

"I am talking with the Queen to consider a marriage between the Lady Mary and a monarch from... Germany."

Chapuys shook his head in clear disbelief. Then glared at his ally. "First, did you just say the Lady Mary? You spent some time with your Queen Anne and you immediately forget that she is _your_ princess? Secondly, I cant believe that you actually— I thought that the rumors were wrong, I _prayed_ that it was incorrect but apparently— you recognize her as your _rightful Queen now_? What happened, Brereton? Have you been subjected to her witchcraft?" Brereton tried to cut the Ambassador off but Chapuys hold up his hand, a gesture which shows that he is definitely not done yet with lecturing him of his insolence. "You are aware, right at the beginning, that what you do reflects on me. Do you know that as of right now, you are doing a disastrous job? You seem to be well spoken to the Queen now which the court sees as _myself_ siding with _her_! Me siding with her! A terrible, terrible thought! And you make it seem like a reality to others! What will the Pope and the Emperor say when they've heard of that? _Both of us_ will lose our heads! Lastly, you dare consider a marriage between your Princess and a _Lutheran_ country! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

William sighed, already mentally drained with keeping track of all the Ambassadors questions, more so when he started thinking of answers that will satisfy the Ambassador and hopefully not lead him to the truth that William was not seduced, but just fell in love with his queen.

"I believe that by talking with the queen of possible marriages, we would seem less hostile towards her. As much as we do not want to, the Queen Katherine is gone, your grace. We have no choice but... appear to support her successor—"

He heard the Ambassador mumble an enraged "successor!", obviously angry at the sentiment.

"And I chose a possible monarch from Germany because his majesty would not consider someone from Spain, for obvious reasons, and he already considers the King Francis' son for... Princess Elizabeth," he paused, taking a little breath then continued. " A monarch from Germany is the only one they would consider because of Lady Mary's... position in court." Brereton hopes that he sounded logical enough.

"And why would we need to seem to support Anne Boleyn, hmm? She was falling out of the King's favor and we could have easily done something to remove of her once and for all then you go and do something which made it seem like I am backing her up in case something happened! Are you out of your mind? or are all my lecture for nothing?!"

"I... I am sorry, I did not mean to.. But.. but his majesty was trying to get rid of the Queen like he did with Katherine of Aragon. The King is separating another mother and daughter and... no matter what they have done, I think that they do not deserve that, enemy or not. We are good catholic, my lord. And I think—I know that this is what we should do. No mother should be separated with her child." He said firmly.

As Chapuys looked at him, he opened and closed his mouth; seemingly undecided whether he should or should not berate him or agree with him.

"You have learned it seems— but you have not learned enough, William. But you do have a point, no mother should be separated to her child like what our Queen Katherine, _may her soul be at rest_ , experienced." He looked at Brereton then sighed. "I will let this go, _just this once_. But make sure that what you are planning is just a temporary betrothal, nothing permanent. We should just use this opportunity as a way to make the King realized that the Princess Mary is at the marriageable age and is a woman now; capable of leading... if something happens. And next time before you do something drastic, consult and inform me first. Are we clear?"

"Yes, your grace. Thank you." William sighed then smiled at his mentor.

"And be careful. There are others that believe that you could be involved with that woman in a disgraceful manner."

He gulped and nodded. "I will be careful." He was glad that the Ambassador did not notice that he _didn't deny_ being involved with the queen.

"You should go and attend to the court. I think I will go and visit the Princess at Hatfield."

* * *

 

William belatedly realized that he just convinced the Spanish Ambassador to reluctantly side with Anne, or at the very least got him to not actively support the idea of separating her with her daughter. He smiled to himself then, happy that he had made progress; albeit accidentally.

* * *

Charles Brandon observed the infamous Anne Boleyn _and Edward Seymour_ —how unexpected— talking in the gardens. It seems to him that Anne was truly trying to have courtiers side with her.

' _I will not let that happen,'_ He thought angrily. ' _You will fall and you can not do anything to stop it._ ' He glared at the woman who often occupies his mind. He watched as the elder brother of Jane Seymour bow then walk away from the Queen. He turned to her direction once more, preparing to glance at her before he leaves only to catch her also turning to look at him, making eye contact with each other unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a review and recommendation!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting Hysteria in ao3 now :) I have like 12 chapters of this back in fanfiction.net so feel free to look it up; although if I continue to be more productive- this will be like a revised version


End file.
